Origins
by Willowwhip
Summary: Where did the Grand Chase come from? What is their story? ArmexLass ElesisxRonan LirexRyan AmyxJin SeighartxMari please note that at any point in time in this story there will NOT be a "Dark Anmon" R&R and Enjoy the ride
1. Prologue and a Trial to Remember!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, however, I own this story and its plot and my own personal background to the chars. Please ask before using ^^. I also do not own the quote "First to aid, last to die." Please play Left 4 Dead if you desire to hear that term used.

Prologue and a Trial to Remember!

In every light, there is darkness. Sometimes it is more noticeable than others. No matter what it is, it always starts as the smallest speck and then grows like bacteria until someone puts power behind the light to drive it away. This is similar to the creation of the Grand Chase team. Formed out of necessity, Arme, Elesis, and Lire all came together to make the very base of this team. Despite the squabbles of the three adolescent females, they do their best to fight the forces of evil and be the power behind the light.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was silence among the three as they seized each other up. There was the overly masculine red-headed knight whose name was Elesis as introduced by the knight master. She had her thick red hair piled into a hasty, messy, pony tail that was askew from fighting. Then there was the blond bombshell archer beauty whose every movement was shimmering in the sunlight named Lire. Her skin was pale and hair was worn down and long. Lastly we have the small mystical mage with light purple hair. Her hair was cut short and she goes by the name of Arme. All share their eye color with their hair color except for Lire whose eyes are green. Elesis who did not want to appear shy or soft spoken introduced herself formally first.

"Hi, my name's Elesis. I am from Kanavan and I don't take any lip from anyone be it human, elf, or monster."

Lire, feeling that she needed to go next stated, "Hello, I am Lire of the Eryuellian Archers. I hope we can get along very well."

"Hello," Arme stated going last, "I'm Arme and I try my best with everything I do. I have been known to have a sharp tongue so watch out Elesis." Arme winked at that last part.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!?!" Elesis exclaims, now outraged by Arme's…introduction. Arme's only reaction was a giggle. The knight master spoke up now that everyone was introduced to everyone else.

"Good, now that we all know each other, let's see how you all work together. Go to Trial Tower and defeat Wendy the Wendigo."

Arme nodded, Elesis crossed her arms and Lire looked around for the tower. Spotting it in the distance, she alerted the others.

"We should get going now guys. The tower is this way, about twenty kilometers to the north east."

Arme was the first to comment, "Those are some nice navigating skills you have there."

Lire blushed. "Thank you, it comes from living in the wilderness. My town is pretty close to nature."

"Alright," Elesis said, taking control of the group before they got lost in conversation, "let's go complete the quest!" She exclaimed, now pumped at the thought at a new challenge. She runs off without allowing the others to even think about catching up.

"Elesis wait!" Arme exclaimed as she teleported as fast as she could. Lire dashed and jumped but no one could keep up with this knight. She soon found herself surrounded by monsters while Arme and Lire were approximately one kilometer behind. Elesis was swearing at her action and slashing the relatively weak monsters away as fast as she could but it proved to no avail as they seemed to just keep coming. Soon, however the other two girls approached.

"This is why you do not rush ahead of the group Elesis," Arme scolds as they take care of the last of the monster horde, "are you all alright?" Arme inspects Elesis first due to logic because she was the one who suffered the most prolonged beatings. Elesis shrugs her off as she finds a small wound.

"I'm fine," Elesis insists turning away coldly from Arme. She frowns and teleports to the other side of Elesis and quickly cleans the wound. She and Elesis struggle a bit with a bandage but Arme wins. Elesis is severely annoyed at this point and slaps Arme across the face.

"I said I was fine," Elesis scowls at Arme as she touches her face in disbelief. Arme, being wise, simply begins inspecting Lire for wounds instead of retaliating. Lire may now relax because there was not about to be a fight between the two. Arme finds no wounds upon Lire's flesh so she continues the trek to the tower. Elesis having calmed down a bit realizes her mistake on the way to the quest area.

Elesis feels bashful but tries to hide this by talking louder and somewhat obnoxious. "Arme, I'm sorry," She states looking away, "I shouldn't have hit you. You were only trying to help."

Arme's stride slows a little, "It's okay. I have an issue with injured or ailing people, no matter how little it is. First to aid, last to die I always say." Arme skips a couple steps to help indicate that she is no longer enraged by Elesis' actions. They shortly arrive at their destination and to say it was intimidating would be an understatement. This could make or break the formation of their group. There was a metaphorical "DON'T RUIN THIS!!!" Sign pasted on the tower making them all nervous.

Elesis took her place as natural leader, "Okay everyone. Let's try to work together and do this as fast as possible. All we have to do is defeat Wendy right? That doesn't seem too hard. Let's go!" Arme and Lire both had bitter thoughts about Elesis' self-placement as leader but didn't protest as they could not picture either of themselves as the leaders. The trial went by swiftly and easily up until the floor right before the boss room. Lire easily double jumped up, followed by Elesis jump running, but things aren't as easy for Arme.

"Just jump and run! It's not that hard!" Elesis exclaimed from the top of the cliff. She was getting rather impatient at the mage's inadequacy in jumping.

"Elesis, I can't do it. I can't run in mid air like you can. I've tried that already remember?" She said indicating her bruised, scratched, and dirty knees. Elesis sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly had an idea.

"Lire, come here for a minute!" she yelled at the top of her lungs because the elf was inside the teleport already. Lire came out and walked over to Elesis calmly."

"What is it Miss Elesis?" She asks gently.

Elesis kneeled over the edge of the cliff and motioned for Lire to do the same, "When Arme jumps, I want you to catch her left and I will catch her right. From your perspective it will be her right and my left. Understand?" Lire nodded, "Okay, Arme, jump, we'll catch you."

Arme was hesitant for a moment; after all, she could fall again. That would be painful. Did she really want to trust these two? On the other hand, did she really have a choice? She decided to jump. She went back to get a running start and then jumped as high as she could. She fell short of the cliff but got close enough that the others could grab her arms just as planned. She cringed until she found that the other two had actually caught her.

"Alright Lire," Elesis directed, "PULL!" And so they did. And that's how Arme got passed the demonically mischievous cliff of fatality.

"Thank you," Arme gratefully states as she sits on her rump and cleans her wounds/injuries from both the dungeon and from the cliff attempts. She then proceeds to clean Elesis' wounds, treat, and move on to Lire's, clean, treat, then finally heal the accumulative wounds of the three. Elesis had decided that waiting a little while to placate Arme as she heals her would not be too bad if it meant smooth cooperation. Rather impatiently, Elesis sighed.

"Can we get going now? I'm a bit anxious to fight this boss," Elesis asked. The other two decided it should be ok to do so and proceeded to head up to the boss room.

Upon arrival, they were greeted to an impossibly cold gust of wind and a very empty looking battle field.

"What?!!?! Where is the monster?!?!" Elesis screamed outraged by a lack of battle awaiting her. As if to answer her question a gigantic white furred beast with a purple face came rolling down the area where they stood nearly hitting them, had they not moved.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Arme as she nearly was blown over from the force of the wind created by the supposed 'Wendigo' that was now beating on its chest like a barbarian. She was starting to have doubts about this excursion.

Elesis did not feel the same; she was overly excited about this monster. "Let's go! The knight master won't wait forever!" She exclaimed as she charged towards the monster with all her mana charged up. Lire tried to find higher ground to provide support safely. Arme took a completely different approach. She stayed on the opposite side of the dungeon casting out her magical circle as frequently as possible. Things seemed to be going alright until It cornered Elesis and started beating her into oblivion. Elesis couldn't get a hit in edgewise and was starting to grow increasingly annoyed. Lire jumped in to try to help but it proved to be to no avail. Arme did not move at all. She simply raised her chest to the sky and did nothing to help. Elesis was growing quite upset at this point and started screaming at Arme.

"DARN YOU ARME!! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING?!?! ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT!!" Elesis shouted her voice breaking as she realized she was perhaps going to die.

"Miss Elesis, calm down, screaming won't help anything" Lire tried to reason with the fire faced female

Elesis did not listen. Instead she grew more upset about Arme ignoring her as she was dieing.

"I HATE YOU, YOU COWARDLY DEMON!!! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE HELPED YOU UP THAT CLIFF!"

This seemed to get Arme's attention from Elesis' perspective. She started running towards the monster as it attempted to cast the final blow upon Elesis and Lire and then all of a sudden she was in front of it. Elesis had closed her eyes preparing for death's embrace. Arme's shield protected them all and she was glowing from all that stored mana that she was getting from just "Standing there doing nothing."

"Meteor!" she cried and the sky turned black as fire-covered balls of rock attacked the Wendigo relentlessly in the back, effectively knocking it out. Arme turned to her comrades and saw that the knight was again the worst for wear. Despite her rude and cruel comments earlier, Arme once again took to tending and healing everyone's wounds. Elesis and she said nothing as Arme worked very hard to fix all of the little wounds, using up every single atom of the mana that she'd charged up. Tears glistening in Arme's eyes, she stood up and indicated the charm that was located on all of their wrists.

"This would make it so you did not die. You only become unconscious as long as you are wearing this. It will wake you up 3 times and after that it just protects you from further harm in your unconscious state." Without another word, Arme walked away and out of the dungeon. Elesis was shocked at the words that she'd said and then looked to Lire. Apparently Lire had also known and was mildly peeved at Elesis because she too, left her alone with her thoughts without saying a word. Elesis sat there in confusion and then slowly got up, shocked to feel zero pain. She continued on her own back to the castle.

When Elesis arrived, she found Arme and Lire at the entrance. She was confused but when she saw the expressions on their faces, she realized it was because they didn't want to appear disconnected from one another. Arme looked different and she couldn't quite place the cause. Perhaps it was because she didn't really look into her eyes.

Upon entering, Arme kept getting weird looks from the guards and such. Apparently Elesis was not the only one who noticed. As they approached the knight master she smiled at the sight. She was happy they had passed. She congratulated them all personally until she talked to Arme. The smile faded from her face as she adjusted Arme's head so she could see her face clearer. She congratulated Arme and then looked at Elesis imploringly, suspiciously. She deemed them all members of the first Grand Chase and sent them off. Before the Arme got away she caught her by the arm and asked to explain something to her. As Lire and Elesis rounded the corner, Lire pulled Elesis by the arm and drug her into a random room.

"You know why she was crying right?" Lire whispered harshly

Elesis seemed baffled, "She was crying?"

Lire shook her head disapprovingly, "Yeah, why else would she smell like salt and her eyes rimmed red?" Elesis' eyes widened in shock realizing what was different, "ugh, either way can you guess why?" Elesis shook her head, "Of course not. She was crying because of what you said. Apparently, 'Cowardly demon' is not her favorite nickname. I wouldn't be shocked if she left the group and we ended up disbanding now."

With those words Lire turned sharply out of the room and walked to her own to sleep off the stress that was rapidly building from this entire situation. Elesis once again was left nothing but shock and her own thoughts. She knew what must be done. She walked quickly to Arme's room and knocked on the door. She received no answer.

"Arme? It's me. I'm sorry about what I said earlier," She received no reply and started to talk a little bit louder, "Okay, you want to ignore me? That's fine. I understand I guess. You have to admit though, from the position that I was in, it looked like you were leaving us for dead so I guess that back then I really did mean it. Still, I regret what I said and I want you to know that I don't mean it anymore. Please at least respond." Elesis was feeling a little sheepish and embarrassed. She was not accustomed to apologizing to anyone in her age group, let alone so many times in one day. Suddenly there came the sound of someone clearing their throat in the hallway and who would have guessed it? It was Arme. She was smiling slightly and walked over to Elesis. Elesis blushed, "Erm…How much of that did you hear?" She asked while rubbing the back of her head. Arme just smiled a little more.

"All of it from '…What I said earlier…' and yes, hearing this I do forgive you. I'm sort of noticing a pattern…" The mage trailed off, "I probably shouldn't have done that on our first true battle together, but it all turned out alright."

Things grew awkward until Elesis cleared her throat to break the silence, "So no harm done?" Arme nodded, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then? It's getting pretty late and we should probably head to bed." Elesis indicated the sun rapidly transforming from sunset to twilight. Arme agreed and headed into her room, which ironically was adjacent to Elesis' and Lire's.

"Good night Elesis, sleep well." Arme said as she bid her comrade and slowly developing friend adieu.

"Same here," Elesis said too lazy and tired to say anything more. She lay down on her bed and try to fall asleep. Arme went and did the same except for instead of finding rest, she found her tears and began to cry quietly. Elesis couldn't help but over hear and knew she was the source of her team mate's distress. She sighed as she tried to shake it off without success. Eventually Arme stopped crying and fell into a fitful sleep and Elesis finally found the retreat she'd been longing so desperately for.

A/N: Helluuu this would be my first original works for Grand Chase and I hope you enjoy it. I will be following the Grand Chase members throughout their journey to defeat Kaze'aze. I do not desire to carry the journey further than that so I shall incorporate the other members into my story line. Their backgrounds have been altered to a more dramatic state and I refuse to put Dark Anmon into this story seeing as I have not gotten that far in the story line in the actual game yet. So, I shall stick to what I know and try to make it as interesting as possible. I hope you enjoy this novel. I did steal a couple ideas about the background from another fanfiction called "Chronicles of the Heart" but with a twist. Arme's background will be the same as in my other fiction called "Arme Falls Apart" so you are warned. However, do not believe for a second that will be ArmexRyan. I don't support that pairing any more lol. My boyfriend is ticked off beyond belief but I do not care. I don't mind writing fictions about it so feel free to request such things. That's it for right now and I shall go to bed after posting this first chapter. Please R&R and Enjoyyyy~

Willow~


	2. Getting to the Wall

Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. Period. Evah!!! If I did then I would make sure it never ever fails on anyone no matter what, lest I be mutilated by a guinea pig.

It was a very bright morning in Grand Chase, something none of the members welcomed very much. Lire was agreeable enough about it and, while Arme was displeased, she wasn't overly objectionable. Elesis however…she didn't take it as well. Everyone in a two mile radius knew of her displeasure and by god they knew it firmly. Elesis awoke from a dreamless sleep to blinding lights and a headache.

"FUCK!!" she exclaimed scrambling up whilst getting dressed and then proceeded to yell and groan for the next 3 hours about the bright morning. Lire was awoken rudely as well but seemed happy about how the sun was singing to her through the rays of warmth. Arme awoke to a mild flush from the crying last night and groaned at the sun yet she simply got up and started to gather herself. She brushed her hair, smelled herself, and decided the brief shower she took earlier in the morning when she couldn't sleep was enough to keep her ok today. She brushed her hair and applied various hygiene products to keep herself fresh, got dressed, and went about her way down to the bathroom on the second floor to brush her teeth. As she arrived at the bathroom she found Elesis coming out after a shower uttering profanities.

"Elesis," Arme implored, "What is the matter?"

Elesis replied with a simple curse and then the word 'sun' followed by 'too bright' and then more muttered swearing about pain and brightness and…

So Arme began to brush her teeth, do various other self cleaning rituals, and then finally head down to the first floor where the library and breakfast area were contained. She decided to head to the library to practice her mana control exercises before feasting due to the fact that there was no feast prepared yet. She had the librarian agree to come get her before she left so that she didn't have to worry about the time and focus purely on her mana. She started with breathing, then moving to flex her mana in and out like breathing only in a bubble; rhythmically expanding and contracting to the beat of her heart. This process was sort of like meditating except instead of focusing on centering herself, she focused on having absolute control of her mana. The outcome was still the same. She was perfectly relaxed and ready to face whatever challenges came her way with a level head and a cheerful disposition. She was so relaxed as a matter of fact that she didn't hear the librarian until she started physically shaking the mage. Shocked and slightly embarrassed the purple haired magician walked out of the library with the woman and to the breakfast table.

It was a calm sort of thing; people were talking about the weather and such. Everyone in the castle was there eating, even the servants. It wasn't a shocking sight because that's how they did it in the Violet Guild. They even brought the students into the kitchen for meals regularly in the chance that they would someday leave the guild. Most people were taken in as children. Arme was taken as a toddler, barely at the age of three. The guild was her home and it ailed her to be away from it. Elesis was eating slowly and seemed to have a pessimistic attitude. Probably still upset about the sun. Lire was cheerful and partook in conversations with the rest of the castle members. Arme took this as her cue to sit and dish up for breakfast. As soon as everyone of Grand Chase was seated at the table the knight master told them all about the next mission.

"Grand Chase, you are to go to the outer wall of Serdin and eliminate all the monsters. Do not come back until you have completed the quest unless you are incapable of doing so."

All of a sudden, Elesis' bad mood was entirely gone. She began to eat faster, as if the wall would disappear if they were to waste any time at all. She looked very much like the stereotype of an animal (ironically) used for breakfast meat. Before anyone knew it, food particles started flying everywhere and people ducked for cover from the debris. She stood up quickly, thanked the queen and knight master, and then took off faster than Arme's lightning bolt towards her room to pack. Arme blushed and Lire apologized for Elesis' rude behavior. Lire finished next and skipped back to her room to prepare for the journey. Arme was thinking logic. She would go ask both of them what they were packing as soon as she finished eating and then she would finish up what else was needed.

"Knight Master?" Arme started, when she had the blonde's attention she continued, "May we have access to the medical supplies? Elesis has a tendency to be rather reckless and I don't know how badly she'll get injured. I don't know what exactly to expect because I've never been to the wall before…"

The knight master simply smiled, "Of course Arme. Take whatever you need" Arme thanked the woman and finished eating quickly. Granted she didn't finish quite as speedily as Elesis, she concluded the meal rather swiftly. Thanking everyone at the table, she pushed in her chair, put her and her teammate's dishes on the pile of empty, dirty, plates, and walked with a purpose towards the others' rooms.

"Elesis, may I come in?" Arme asked nicely. She got an exclaimed "Yeah!" in response. Opening the door she discovered the room had been trashed as she looked for things she had to put into her backpack. Elesis didn't look up at her from what she was doing.

"Erm, Elesis, what are you planning to take with you on the mission?" Arme inquired while trying not to stare at the catastrophe of that room.

"Oh, I'm not taking much; just my weapon, some money, some clothes, a toothbrush with paste and blankets. It could be cold up on the wall."

"Okay, thank you," Arme smiled, "where do you want to meet up after we finish?"

Elesis hadn't even thought of that dilemma until just then. Pausing and thinking strategically she decided it'd be best to gather at the exit.

Elesis turned from her 'project' to answer, "We'll meet at the lobby okay?" she replied smiling. She was grateful that Arme spoke up about that. That could have been a very messy situation. Arme quickly teleported to right outside of Lire's room. She knocked and Lire came and opened the door.

"Miss Arme, to what do I owe this visit?" Lire said very politely and with a joyful smile on her face. Arme's spirits were lifted and she replied just as happily.

"I was simply wondering what you were taking with you so I know what I need to take," Arme responded.

Lire quickly went back to her backpack to check, "only some essentials, just some clothes, blankets, and utensils. We'll probably be there over night and we'll need to eat of course."

Arme was delighted at this knowledge, however there was something that was still bugging her, "You wouldn't happen to be bringing a pot would you?" Lire nodded, "Don't worry about taking that. I've got one that will work fine." Lire appeared even more cheerful and sighed in relief as she went to kiss Arme on the cheek. Arme was undeniably shocked and touched the affected area.

"It is customary on Eryuell that one kisses another on the cheek as an expression of gratitude," Lire explained. Her aura couldn't be more vibrantly elated if she had bubbles being created all around her. Arme felt happy that she'd delighted the elf so much.

Arme tried to return the smile but couldn't quite match the sheer joy that Lire held, "Don't worry about it. Why would I force you to do that all when I can just as easily carry it?" Lire just shrugged.

"There are a lot of humans who would do so. It's nice to see I'm fighting alongside one not like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing."

As Lire closed the door, Arme stood dumbstruck. 'Did she just make…a racial comment?' Shaking it off, Arme remembered about the meeting place. She knocked on the door once again and then informed Lire of the plans for meeting through the door. She teleported over to Elesis' room and told Elesis to bring a couple extra blankets and told of each other's plans for bringing things. Of course, Elesis told her that medicine was unnecessary. Arme did not listen. Medicine is always necessary, even if it's just a precautionary measure. That being in mind, Arme headed to her room to pack. She used her pot because it had infinite space inside. She had to bring medicine, first aid supplies, her alchemy book, and a flask of water. When she finished she cast a spell upon it to make it lightweight and headed over to the staircase.

As Arme descended the stairs she went over all her supplies again. She made absolute sure that she had everything covered. Especially the penicillin, it's a miracle working drug; you can't go wrong with it. She held her staff in hand and proceeded to approach the other two girls. Elesis rolled her eyes.

"You are so slow Arme; we should have just left you behind." She says in a fed up and exaggerated voice. Just as Arme was going to voice a protest, Elesis glanced back with a smile to let her know she was kidding.

Elesis raised her sword up and shouted determinedly, "Come on, the monsters are waiting!"

"Hang on one second please." Arme asked. She pulled out her staff and casted a weight reduction spell on the girls' bags. Lire and Elesis immediately took off their bags and checked inside. Everything was there. Lire looked up at Arme in confusion.

"I just cast a weight reduction spell so they wouldn't weigh us down during fighting and travel."

"Oh, thanks!" exclaimed Elesis with a smile. _'Mages sure are handy to have around,'_ Elesis thought to herself. By the look on Lire's face, Arme was absolutely positive she'd just made it onto her 'favorite humans' list.

A sudden wave of eagerness washed over Elesis. Her self-control clung to her psyche by a thread, "Can we go now? I'm really getting impatient," Elesis asked, barely containing herself. Arme nodded and Elesis took off just like she did that morning.

"Elesis wait! Remember what happened last time?!"

She stopped, skidding to a halt and effectively tearing up grass and ground. Lire winced at the sight of harmed nature.

"Well COME ON THEN!!!" Elesis screams irritated. Lire ran and jumped while Arme speed teleported. She would have teleported them all there but the farthest she could go teleporting was fifty feet. After that she'd be exhausted to the point where she couldn't stand, let alone fight. Elesis charged ahead, but kept in mind her teammates position so she didn't leave them behind. The sunset arrived just as they reached the wall. It was covered in orcs. Arme looked around for trees and couldn't find any.

Lire looked around apprehensively, "Miss Arme, do you know how to summon a fire and keep it burning? We'll need one for cooking food and warmth." Arme paused thoughtfully.

"Well…I know of one way to start a fire without trees…

We have to get rocks from the wall and the surrounding area…" Arme answered.

Elesis looked at her like she was insane, "The sun will be completely gone by the time we clear room for getting them!" Arme had a plan and stared ahead determinedly.

"Then I will distract them. Go for the biggest rocks you can carry and get many of them. I need a pile about the size of a dresser. When you're done come find me. I'll probably be the big light…or the source of all the noise." It was obvious that she was afraid. Still she speed teleported over to them and caught their attention by casting meteor. It destroyed a small portion of the wall as well as killing several orcs. She began to taunt them.

"Aren't I cute? (giggles) Come and get me!~" Arme exclaimed teleporting in circles around them. She then proceeded to lead them on a grand chase. After the two were certain they were all following Arme, the girls all grabbed as many big rocks as they could carry as fast as possible. Elesis did it very fast, having a very relentless adrenaline rush. Lire, however, did not go as hastily. As a matter of fact, she had no idea how humans maintained such an impressive amount of strength over time. They shortly had a pile that fit the requirements and went to help Arme. She took out a surprising amount of the orcs but it was obvious her strength was fading fast. She appeared winded and exhausted in general.

"Firebolt," she called out weakly. The mage saw her friends coming and then her spirits arose. Wait, when did they become friends? They might as well be because they will continue to be together for a very long time.

'_It's probably best not to mention this though…they might not feel the same way.' _Arme thought to herself nervously. And like that she was on the ground. Luckilly she'd held out long enough to give Elesis time to catch up. She pounced in front of Arme and deflected an orc attack. Lire began shooting arrows rapidly at the orcs. Arme stood up, relieved that she was safe. Elesis and Lire finished up the few orcs left before Arme could say 'thanks'. They all headed over to the "camp" dragging with them an orc. Immediately, everyone threw off their backpacks. They then watched Arme start a camp fire with only rocks and spells.

She went over to the pile of rocks and sat down with her legs tucked under her. She pulled out her bag that contained the pot. Out of the pot, she pulled out her spell book and started flipping pages. Finally she came to the page she needed. She stretched her arms outward and the rocks began to levitate.

"Sa snagom bogova, tražim zapaljive stijene!"

With those words spoken, the rocks became a pile of ash. It dropped to the ground in a lump.

"Fireball!" she exclaimed, summoning fire from out of thin air. She moved it over to the pile and it spontaneously combusted. What was peculiar was the color of the flame. It was pink. Arme began to smile and raised her hands in joy.

"Power to the alchemist!" The other girls began to clap at the spectacle, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night."

Lire giggled, "So, what now?"

Elesis replied, "That's easy, we make dinner! Who wants to cook it?"

There was silence for a moment and then Lire spoke up, "I'll do it. I don't mind" Arme began to empty her pot and then handed it over to Lire. She then proceeded to summon water for boiling. Lire set up a pot stand for the thing over the fire so it could cook. Arme moved the water over into the pot and then sat back. Elesis sighed contentedly and lay down to nap a little before food was ready.

"I might as well get us some boulders or something to sit on," Arme said standing up and heading over to the pile of rubble that was created by her meteor. There were a few pieces of rock that looked suitable. She cast a weight reduction spell and began to carry them back to the camp.

"Bestežinskom!"

Arme indicated for Lire to move and then placed the rocks in a convienient location.

"Moksnižetseb!" The purple haired alchemist exclaimed. The rocks became too heavy to lift.

"You can sit back down now Lire," Arme said cheerfully to sooth the elf's fearful expression.

"Well…it's not every day that you see a young female carry three boulders and set them down easily."

Arme smiled and sat next to Lire, "Is there anything that I can help with?" Lire shook her head.

"I think that's i- Arme!" The little mage had fallen asleep sitting up and started to fall backwards. Lire caught her. She seemed to have fallen asleep from exhaustion. Thinking back on the day's events it didn't shock her.

'Silly humans, always pushing themselves too hard for no reason.'

Lire finished dinner and tried to wake up the others. They absolutely refused so Lire was forced to eat alone and finish everything up. She opened Elesis' bag to remove the extra blankets and laid them over the two out of kindness. She wished them a good nights' sleep before heading off to bed herself.

~*~*

Elesis was the first one to awaken the next morning... at the crack of dawn. She decided to hunt an orc and then make breakfast from that. Things all went according to plan and she had just finished when Lire woke up.

"Good morning Elesis, you're up early." Lire greeted cheerfully. The elf always woke up joyous apparently…

"Morning." Elesis stated plainly. There was no sun in her eyes which was good. Breakfast just finished and she was starving level hungry. No dinner the previous night plus hard ground plus having to make breakfast equals grumpy Elesis. She hoped to the gods that Lire or Arme didn't say something touchy that morning. Lire seemed content to leave her be and she got out a couple other bowls that hadn't been used the night before. She was going to use the bowl she used last night but the other two could use the other bowls. After all, that's what they were packed for.

Elesis grabbed a bowl and put some of the meat inside her bowl. She made sure just to take a little bit. It's good training for extreme conditions if you take as little as possible…

Lire looked at Elesis' portions and then looked in the pot. She grabbed a fair portion after rethinking the proper divisions. Arme woke up slightly later. Her entire body ached from the extensive use of her magic and then sleeping on the cold, hard ground. She yawned big and got up to get some breakfast. From the smell it was orc meat. Arme crinkled her nose.

"Ugh, orc meat…" Arme complained lightly. Elesis glared daggers at her.

'HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY COOKING!!!' Elesis exclaimed internally. Her mind burned in anger.

"If you have something to say about my cooking, say it to my face!" Elesis screamed. Arme just looked at her confusedly.

"Erm," Arme started, "It's not the cooking, it's the orc meat. Don't worry about it, it's food." Arme said taking a seat far away from the knight after getting her food. Elesis was enraged at the mage.

"I hunt something, clean it by myself, and you want to get picky because it's orc meat!?! You should be grea…" and she continued to yell at Arme. Lire sighed; it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this! This is my longest chapter evah and I hope you enjoy it. I did not end where I was expecting to but that's ok^^ I'm at a decent ending part right? I first off want to say thanks to Lixus for including me in his fanfiction. Second I'd like to thank Utsuro. She's such a big inspiration and stress relief. I will post another story most likely today and if not, definitely tomorrow. I'm on spring break so I can spend all day typing lol. glomps buddies I also want to thank DeZe for being such an awesome beta and tearing my story to pieces. He has yet to finish reading it so I will post the update piece by piece. I'm sure there will be at least one sentence that he does not have a problem with…As always R&R and enjoy the ride^^

Forever

Willow

(update) Apparently DeZe will never get around to re-reading my story so I did it myself. I fixed a few grammar errors and I hope it's easier to understand. Feel free to message me with questions.


	3. Welcome bring your own bowl!

Disclaimer: I don't usually own Grand Chase. Every now and then I take over the server and make Lass watch other people eat/burn/step on cherry pie but right now I do not own it. I also don't own the template used for Elesis as it belongs to DeZe's just-been-slapped-in-the-face personality. I own Arme's template though=3

Welcome to Grand Chase Bring your own Bowl

Lire went to break up the ensuing fight between the mage and the knight.

"Alright, alright; Elesis, Arme was not insulting your cooking. Arme you were being a little bit ungrateful. Both of you apologize now," Elesis looked shocked for a moment and then realized that Lire was right. She looked away. Arme looked at her for a moment before apologizing.

"I'm sorry that I implied ingratitude. I am grateful that you made breakfast and the type of meat shouldn't matter," Arme stated. Elesis grunted and then looked back at Arme.

She looked away again, "I'm sorry too. I over-reacted. I guess I'm just grumpy this morning." Arme began to eat her food. As she got to half way done and just about full, she heard Elesis' stomach growl like a caged beast with a candle stuck in its eye. Arme thought it was odd. She looked to Lire for an explanation. The elf's body language told her she wasn't caught off guard by this. Arme then walked over to Elesis and put the rest of her food in the bowl that the knight used.

"I'm full and it sounds like you need this," The mage said to her knight teammate. She looked at the food with desire but restraint. She peered up at Arme and then back at the food. Elesis picked it up warily and started to eat it staring at her all the while. She was very wary of the alchemist. How did she know that it wasn't poisoned? She finished eating it all and then remembered the reason she left it in the pot in the first place. She had to choke back the vomit so that she wouldn't lose EVERYTHING she'd just eaten. Sighing to herself she started to pack up. Lire and Arme were already prepared to go and sitting on the stools. As soon as Elesis' things were packed up, Arme cast another weight reduction spell on the bags.

"Hey," Lire started as Elesis was about to start running, "I propose we walk, we'll need to conserve our energy for the fighting."

Arme nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Elesis?" The spearman thought for a moment. She had a good point and the wall wasn't too far away. She finally came to a conclusion.

"I agree," She started, "We want to get as much done as possible with as little resting done. If we conserve energy we won't have to at all most likely."

With this being said, Elesis began to walk towards the wall. The other two quickly closed the gap and walked alongside the knight; Lire left and Arme right. They approached the wall and before they could really contemplate how to get up there Arme spotted a teleport.

"Over here guys," Arme commanded, "I found our way up." The others looked at her and over by the teleport she was pointing at.

"Good Arme, let's go," Elesis said. Arme was pleased at the attention and skipped over to the teleport. Excited about finally getting to do the mission, Elesis ran over to the teleport faster than Arme and went down it. When she did, she did not come up how she was expecting to.

"Oof," Elesis said shocked. She'd run into something soft and sleek with…muscles underneath? A black haired man whom she bumped into turned around to look at her curiously. His gladius was drawn and covered in the blood of orcs. He wore a black cape with a black long sleeved jacket. His pants were made of the same material. Elesis looked around to see many freshly deceased orcs littering the various tiers of the wall. She stood in an awe induced stupor. His features were awfully similar to someone important. She couldn't shake it from her mind, so she stood there, mouth agape. The others joined her but she still didn't change her expression. Lire was the first to speak.

"Hello, good sir. How may we help you?"

The dark man looked at her, seizing her up, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. My name is Seighart and I'm looking for this group called the 'Grand Chase'," He asked with a bow. At the name 'Seighart' Elesis shook her stunned state and grabbed the man's wrist. She pulled down his sleeve to reveal a tattoo which looked identical to one on her wrist. Elesis looked for any imperfections in the tattoo. She looked harder. When she was satisfied that it was genuine, she looked into his face. His mug donned with a knowing smirk that annoyed Elesis to no end.

Elesis glowered up at him, "You're who I think you are, aren't you?" He nodded before responding.

"I have come to join you in your quest and get revenge on the evil forces that stole my mortality from me," Seighart explained, shrugging. The other two girls felt completely confused and showed it. Elesis looked at them and enlightened them of his identity.

"This is Seighart. He is my," Elesis looked to him for support, "Immortal?" he nodded. She continued, "Immortal ancestor. He is approximately six hundred twenty-five." Seighart appeared offended.

"I am six hundred twenty-three and a half thank you very much," he said looking away.

Elesis' temper flared, "Well excuse me, the ancient text did not provide a detailed description of your birth date."

Seighart was stunned for a moment. He'd never met a female with so much spunk besides Mariotta, his only love. Elesis also seemed stunned. She'd never spoken to her elders that way before. She looked away for a moment and then walked past him, not wanting to deal with the conflict.

"We should get moving, we have monsters to kill," Elesis said. Lire and Arme walked forward but Seighart remained in place. Elesis noticed and turned to call to him,

"Well are you coming or not?" She asked. Seighart smirked and headed along beside Elesis.

"You know, you really could use an extra melee around. I might be able to accommodate that."

Elesis bit her tongue. His face was so aggravating to her! She just wanted to wipe that cocky look off of his face! Her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. Hopefully this won't cause any more problems. As they covered the wall, they ran into multitudes of goblins, many orcs, and a few orc warriors. Seighart proved to be quite adept in combat and they were capable of clearing the entire wall over a span of a two days. Seighart taught Arme how to jump from ledge to ledge that was far away using the tele-jump method. This pleased the other two girls because now they wouldn't have to lift Arme up over the many areas in which there were large gaps. The girls took turns cooking because Seighart could NOT cook to save his life. He attempted breakfast the second morning and it did not work out so well. He scalded the water… They traveled for a day back to the castle and didn't make it all the way before dark so they stopped in the same prairie that they had to stop in that first night out. Storm clouds began to gather as do indicate rain in the near future. Arme cast a shield around their camping grounds in case it were to rain in the middle of the night. As usual, Arme made a fire out of the rocks and helped Lire set up camp while Elesis and Seighart went hunting. The two brought back—

"—a bear cub? Where did you find a bear cub from? There aren't usually bears in prairies, let alone their cubs," Arme inquired shocked. Seighart and Elesis each had a hold of one of its legs and allowed it to drop. Elesis shrugged.

"We saw foot prints," She started, "We followed them into a valley over there and we found a bear. I figured you wouldn't object to bear meat." Lire giggled remembering the near fight they had a few days ago over the orc meat Elesis had cooked. It was Arme's turn to cook again but she looked at the bear unsurely.

"Uh, I'm going to need help preparing that," She states. Arme does not shave off the fur. Instead, she burns it all off.

Lire came over to inspect. Elesis walked over with her sword, "What part are you going to cook?" Arme replied, "I'm thinking about the legs but I'm going to preserve whatever's left. EEP!" Elesis cut off the lower body with three strong chops of her sword. Blood poured from the removed body part and began to cover the ground beneath their feet. Lire ran away from the sight while Arme's eyes opened to a size never before possible. From the attack of the bear, Elesis had been splashed with bodily fluid. Elesis looked at her clothes and sighed.

She shook her arms once before turning to Seighart who had a blank expression on his face, "Could you bleed that for her, she's having an issue with it. I'm going to go get this off," He nodded and grabbed the carcass particle. He began to massage it and it bled more. He repeated the action until no more blood came from the poor thing. He pulled out the bone, removed the genitals, and handed it to Arme to start cooking before disposing of the remains and doing the same thing to various other removed parts of the cub. Arme stood staring away from Seighart until he tapped her with the leg he was not holding. Arme looked back at the scene and nearly vomited. She could smell the blood but to actually see it was different. She cast a cleanup spell.

"Seighart, maybe you should take the rest of that somewhere else, Lire won't be able to sleep here with all that blood…" He shrugged. He grabbed an arm and pulled it over further down the prairie. He turned back after he started walking a short ways, "Have Elesis come to me when she's done."

Arme nodded and then got to cooking. As the meat was boiling, Elesis returned sopping wet with a frown on her face. She sat on one of the rocks Arme created for just that purpose and tried to dry off by the fire.

Arme noticed the girl's sudden presence and relayed the message, "Seighart wants to see you," Elesis groaned in compliance and stood up to go see what he wanted and the mage grabbed her hand, "you should dry off first. You'll get sick if you run around wet for too long." Elesis then experienced a conflict. She could delay a meeting with her great great great grandfather and get warm and dry, or she could go and potentially get sick. It looked like Arme was concerned, like she always was. On the other hand, she was taught not to disobey or delay her elders. Bad things happened when such things occurred. Elesis decided to brave the cold and go after her superior, she hadn't gotten his personality down and if he was anything like her father…well…that would be bad to keep him waiting.

"No Arme, I'll be fine," She stated smiling as convincingly as possible, "I don't want him to be waiting for me." It was obvious of his positioning and she headed over there. She waited until Arme was no longer looking before she allowed herself a shiver. She got over to where Seighart stood and looked at his face. It was expressionless as he succeeded in distancing himself from his action. He had blood on his body from chopping off the other limbs and pieces to make it easier to bleed. Any normal person would have cringed away from such a sight. Elesis was not one of them. She began the conversation

"Seighart, what is it that you wanted me for?" She inquired. He just barely heard her. His gaze turned from the bear torso and looked over at his granddaughter.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Are you cold?" He asked. Elesis shook her head no but her skin said otherwise. He took off his trench coat that was linked around his neck and handed it to her. Elesis protested but he threw it to the ground behind her feet, "Don't get blood on that. Help me bleed this thing will you?" He asked as more of a command, knowing she'd comply. Elesis picked up one of the random body parts. She observed Seighart's squeezing technique and mimicked it. He smiled internally at the cuteness of the situation.

'She's trying to mimic her grandpa like a little girl. How cute,' He thinks to himself. She seemed to be quite skilled in picking something up from a single glance and she was massaging the bear's other arm perfectly. A few minutes into it and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Seighart set down the object that he was groping. He took the one that Elesis was massaging and set it down as well. Elesis gave a confused look when he picked up his jacket and put her arms through it. She was still wet and her skin was like ice when he touched it. Elesis frowned but he picked their ligaments back up and handed one back to her. He started back on his work before she could protest. She was shocked by such a sweet gesture. Her father wouldn't have done such a thing. Maybe the cruel streak was just in him; not the entire family that she had previously been led to believe.

Approximately two minutes later, Seighart was done bleeding the upper body of the beast, he ripped out the bones and ended with the spinal cord. Elesis has a large gore tolerance but this was too much. Her eyes widened to the size of meteors as she looked down at her meat piece and dropped it. She turned her back to the scene and promptly vomited. Arme ran over to the area after hearing the retching noises and averted her eyes. Lire stopped half way there and sprinted back to the camp. She figured Arme would be fine over there. She prayed for the poor animal that was murdered and then desecrated. Arme was busy trying to soothe the vomiting Elesis by holding her hair in one hand and rubbing her back with the other. The puking didn't last very long because Elesis didn't have much to throw up. When she stood back up Arme asked if she was ok. Elesis said she was fine and went back to bleeding the arm. Arme went back to the dinner which turned out to be done. Seighart looked over at her with minor apprehension. Elesis looked back at him. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and then went back to his work. Arme called them over and Elesis called back saying she'd be there later. It was turning dusky and she quickly finished massaging the bear arm. Seeing as Seighart had already done all the other pieces besides the head which was already disposed of, they drug the pieces back over to the fire. Lire's look of horror indicated her displeasure at the idea but she did not protest. They all rested on the sitting rocks. They started to dish up before they realized a minor complication.

Lire cursed internally. She sighed and looked to Seighart, "I did not bring an extra bowl." He sighed and just grabbed meat out of the pot.

"I'll just have meat then. I should know by now that one must bring their own bowl to the group," He winked at Lire. She blushed, then turned away and he laughed. As he was tearing the meat apart with his teeth, the girls ate in a much more civilized manner. Seighart didn't realize he was putting on a show until he ripped off a strap of meat and devoured it. After doing so, Arme giggled and Elesis sighed amusedly. Lire took to looking at the ground. She did not like this man's brutish habits or any of these peoples' disregard for living things. It was a action that set her and her peoples' tempers off frequently. Either way, after the giggling, the amusement began. He started making growling noises and other noises not typically associated with anything that made Arme laugh. After a while she ended up choking on broth from her food because of it. Seighart, after seeing that she was ok, put his hands into the air.

"Mission accomplished!" he exclaimed, making Arme laugh even more. He stopped after that, partially because he had no more food, the other part because Elesis was still eating and Lire was truly perturbed at that point. Arme stretched out for a moment and then walked over to the boneless meat. She chanted a spell which, after indicating the cut marks, an air blade cut the pieces. She continued the process until she had many pieces of meat that were approximately one foot long and six inches wide.

After this was all done, she raised her staff, "Očuvanje!" The meat was preserved at this statement and she went to put it in her now empty magic pot. Seeing as there was no time to clean it out, she figured she'd be able to fix it after they got to Serdin Castle again. It would only be about one day, no damage will be done.

'There are protection spells over my book and the first aid supplies are in their own container,' she thought as she reasoned that putting the meat was a good idea. She put it in first, followed by her book and the first aid kit. She then repacked everything she would not be using that night. Looking back up, she found that Elesis and he were conversing and Lire was praying. Elesis had taken off Seighart's trench coat because she was warm. She was brushing her hair as she talked. She decided to pull out her blanket and go to sleep.

'Well,' Arme started, 'I guess it is a good thing that Elesis brought extra blankets.' That was the last conscious thought she had before falling asleep.

A/N: Hello denizens of the internet! You are now under my control! No I'm kidding *laughs* I finished before school and now I'm going to post before school so I have allll school day to write. Lucky you guys XD. I'm sorry for the lack of chapter. To various members I've already explained this, it is a filler chapter. The actual plot is coming a little bit later. I had the worst case of writer's block trying to get this up X.X. That should change next chapter though. I believe I've figured out my course of action.

Until next time,

Willow~


	4. Apology, Explanation, and Request

Me: Oh my god…I literally haven't updated Origins in a year…

Svetlana: That's surprising to you?

Me: o.O;; YEAH THAT'S SURPRIZING TO ME! DXXX OTL I'm a horrible person…

Clarice: You've been busy with school and UC and stuff, remember?

Me: .T

Clarice: You've had a busy year.

Me: Yeah…well…I better go tell the readers what's going on... *trudges away sadly*

~*~*Letter to my beloved readers*~*~

Dear Readers,

Please excuse my absence. Lots of things have happened this year. Anyways, I have come to make an announcement: Origins is on hia…paused, until further notice. NO, I am not done with it. YES, I will update it within the next five months. I WILL finish UC before the end of the year.

You see what happened with Origins is that I looked back, and saw that I made all of the characters ridiculously OOC (out of character, meaning that I messed up their personalities). I made Elesis into a bipolar brute who smiles and laughs and is playful yet is very expressive with her past abuse. I made Arme into a shy, cheerful, emotionally scarred schizophrenic. Finally, I made Lire into a…well…that was on purpose. Not to mention I brought Sieghart into the picture, which was totally crossing the line, and you'll find out why later in the story. Not to mention the fact that I had a change of storyline. I WAS going to end it with Kaze'aze. NOW I'm going the whole nine-yards. My Arme has achieved level 60, and I've already seen all of Archemidia's dungeons thus far.

My plan for this story is to revise the previous chapters (to the point where I might as well start over XD;; ). Before that happens, though, I'd really like to finish working on UC. Because of the time constraint that I'm working with, I doubt that I'll be working on any of the ENDLESS one-shots that come into my brain. (Seriously though, I get a new one like, every day =_=)

Now, to express my apology, I have a deal. Review this and tell me what kind of fluffy couple snippet you'd like. I'll collect the votes over the week and make a brief story about it while I'm at school next week ^^. Any pairing is acceptable, but if it's one that this story supports, I'll make it a scene from the story in the future ;D. I hope to see you soonz~ 3

-A very, very, sorry Willowwhip


End file.
